


placid

by devsky



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Caretaking, Family, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len & Rin—Dada Len bergerak naik-turun di balik selimut—dia masih bernapas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	placid

Pembawa acara di tv mengingatkan tentang salju yang turun malam ini.

Ketika Rin menoleh ke jendela, dia menemukan kaca-kaca telah buram oleh embun. Suasana di luar mengabur. Tapi matanya yang biru, seperti samudra yang dalamnya tak berhingga, bisa melihat butiran putih ringan berjatuhan dari langit. Salju.

Desember memang selalu terasa dingin dan hangat di waktu bersamaan. Rin memikirkan jalanan yang sebentar lagi akan diselimuti salju tipis, kerlap-kerlip lampu, papan tanda diskon akhir tahun, pria gemuk berkostum Santa, serta orang-orang dengan hidung memerah dan mantel musim dingin mereka berjalan merapat satu sama lain sambil mengepulkan asap putih.

Di bulan-bulan ini, Rin biasanya akan mendapati stasiun tv menyiarkan acara hiburan, sementara ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di ruang keluarga dengan penghangat menyala, segelas coklat panas, dan cerita-cerita singkat yang saling ia bagi bersama Len.

Kadang dia juga meninggalkan rumah hanya untuk datang ke pesta Natal yang digelar oleh seorang teman. Tahun ini Rin dapat satu undangan. Tapi dia tidak berpikir untuk datang. Tidak kali ini.

“Apa kau yakin?” Mikuo berujar dari ujung sambungan. Suaranya terdengar serak, seperti ada radang yang siap menyerang tenggorokannya—atau mungkin itu hanya serangan flu biasa. “Aku bisa menjemputmu, kalau kau mau.”

Rin membayangkan Mikuo, yang paling tidak tahan dingin, berdiri di depan pintu pagar. Memakai syal hijau tua dan mantel cokelat tebal. Hidungnya terlihat merah seperti tomat matang akibat menggigil oleh hawa dingin dan salju. Dia tertawa dalam hati.

“Tidak. Tahun ini aku di rumah saja.”

Mikuo mendesah kecewa. Dia berusaha membujuk Rin sekali lagi, mengingatkan akan pesta malam Natal di rumah Piko yang menyenangkan: Pohon Natal besar berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu, makanan enak berbaris di meja panjang, dan pesta akan memasuki puncak saat acara tukar kado dimulai.

Menyenangkan, tapi tekad Rin sudah bulat.

“Aku harus menjaga Len di rumah.”

* * *

 

Rin harus menjaga Len di rumah.

Dia, pada awalnya, juga merasa asing dengan ini. Len bukan anak manja yang butuh dijaga setiap saat. Rin tahu, meski semakin ke sini waktu mereka bertemu semakin sedikit—terkikis jadwal kegiatan masing-masing, tapi pernah bersama satu rahim seperti membuat jalinan benang tak terlihat di antara mereka kuat hingga seolah mereka selalu berkomunikasi sepanjang waktu.

Rin dan Len, bersama, menurut teman-teman mereka, selalu terlihat bersemangat dan hangat, seperti _euphoria_ musim panas. Ini mungkin karena rambut mereka yang pirang seperti kelopak bunga matahari, mata biru seperti langit cerah yang menyenangkan, dan sifat ceria, yang selalu membuat suasana semarak, seperti kembang api di malam festival musim panas.

Tapi Len, yang kini tidur dengan selimut bertumpuk serta kain basah di dahi, napas satu-dua ditarik berat, tidak terlihat seperti musim panas yang menyenangkan.

Rin duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Len. Kamar Len penuh rona-rona kuning dari _wallpaper_ —dia sendiri yang bersikeras memilih. Di dinding ada poster seorang pemain NBA. Sementara di sudut kamar majalah-majalah olahraga ditumpuk tidak rapi. Rin bisa mencium wangi Len dari seluruh penjuru kamar.

Sementara Len tertidur, Rin, hati-hati dan teliti, mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur lagi dan lagi.

Ada waktu di mana Len menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas kemudian membuka mata sedikit. Tatapan Len tidak pernah fokus dalam kondisi itu. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu akan kembali terlelap di detik berikut.

Hanya mengigau, Rin berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesekali ia memegang dahi Len, memeriksa suhu badan adik kembarnya. Masih panas. Lalu Rin kembali membasahi kain hanya untuk diletakkan kembali pada dahi Len. Dalam hati berharap panasnya segera turun.

Waktu, meski langkahnya sangat tenang, tapi tetap berjalan. Terakhir Rin menoleh, tangan pendek jam dinding sudah meraih angka delapan. Dia sadar ini sudah terlalu larut. Orangtuanya mungkin belum akan pulang malam ini.

“Pesawatnya tidak bisa _take off_   karena salju.” Suara ibunya teredam bising pengumuman saat Rin menelpon dua jam lalu. Bandara selalu terdengar ramai pada detik-detik hari libur.

Rin tidak menjawab. Dia tahu tidak bisa menyalahkan salju ataupun pesawat yang tidak mampu menembus badai. Dia menelan gerutuannya kembali untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Tolong jaga Len, ya?”

“… Iya.”

Sebenarnya, tanpa ibunya memohon pun, Rin akan tetap menjaga Len untuk sebuah alasan sederhana: Kami bersaudara. Dan ini tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak. Namun, kali ini, ia hanya sedikit takut akan sesuatu.

Dulu, Rin pernah melihat nenek berbaring terlalu lama di atas _futon_. Selimut bertumpuk, kompres di kepala, serta napas berat.

Dia berbaring terlalu lama di atas sana sampai suatu hari napas itu benar-benar lenyap. Menghilang seperti kelopak bunga matahari yang tergerus habis oleh angin musim gugur.

Len mengingatkan Rin akan kenangan buruk itu. Karena itu, Rin kini duduk menggenggam ujung baju. Dada Len bergerak naik-turun di balik selimut—dia masih bernapas. Tarik dan hembus terus seiring jam-jam yang terus berlari. Dan Rin menghela napas lega saat panas di tubuh Len sudah sedikit turun.

(Len mungkin takkan menghilang seperti neneknya….)

Tangan pendek jam kini sudah menggapai angka sebelas. Rin masih duduk di dekat Len yang tertidur. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dan Rin menyekanya. Lagi dan lagi. Sementara di luar, salju turun dan menumpuk di jalanan….

 

**[ FIN ]**


End file.
